In our French Patent Specification No. 2514179 there is described a label which can be attached to an object to be identified. This label incorporates a zone in which a semi-conductor circuit is located, the semi-conductor circuit being programmed with data relative to the object to be identified. A device is provided for interrogation and/or programming of the semi-conductor circuit, this device having a plurality of contacts which can be brought into temporary contact with a plurality of contacts of the semi-conductor circuit. To ensure that the contacts of the device and semi-conductor circuit make correct contact it is disclosed that the semi-conductor circuit be located within a shaped recess into which the correspondingly shaped housing of the device can be inserted. The interrogating/programming device is coupled via a cable to a data processing device.
The label according to the aforesaid patent specification can be attached to an object to be identified by any suitable means. For example, it can be formed as, or part of, a tag for attachment to an animal, e.g. the animal's ear, and the semi-conductor circuit can be programmed with suitable information about the animal such as, for example, its age, origin, breed, veterinary history, medicines administered prescribed diet, etc. The farmer is thus able, by bringing the interrogating/programming device into contact with the semi-conductor circuit of the tag, to either identify the animal and obtain information stored in the tag, or modify the contents of the tag. This data transfer can be carried out extremely quickly once the interrogation/programming device is brought into contact with the semi-conductor circuit.
It is evident, however, that such data transfer relies on a temporary but effective connection between the interrogating/programming device and the semi-conductor circuit.
Whilst the arrangement disclosed in the aforesaid patent specification works effectively in permitting the interrogation and/or programming of the semi-conductor circuit, the connection between the device and the circuit is not always sufficiently positive to ensure that there is correct contact between the device and the circuit. This lack of correct contact is accentuated by movement of the label, especially when it is a tag attached to an animal.
In French Patent Specification No. 8315466 there is described and claimed an automatic electrical connection for the rapid temporary connection of electronic circuits, this connection being intended for use in the arrangement disclosed in our French Patent Specification No. 2514179. The arrangement disclosed in Specification No. 8315466 relies on positive angular location of the device by mechanical means and then electronically determining which contacts of the device are in engagement with the contacts of the semi-conductor circuit. The mechanical means, however, can result (in certain dispositions) in the device not making correct contact with the contacts of the semi-conductor circuit whilst the electronic means provided for sensing which contacts of the device have engaged with which contacts of the semi-conductor circuit lead to complexities in the electronic circuitry.
The present invention aims to provide a connecting device for the temporary connection of electric or electronic circuits without a requirement for angular positioning and automatic determination of orientation of contacts.